


Balthazar Makes a Delivery to Zac Efron

by Sprigelf92



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprigelf92/pseuds/Sprigelf92
Summary: Balthazar my OC finally meets Zac Efron and lives out a fantasy.





	Balthazar Makes a Delivery to Zac Efron

Balthazar had left his place today with an agenda, he was finally going to have fun with his number one celebrity crush. As he headed towards where his crush lived, he thought of what he would do with him and how. He soon thought of exactly what he would do as a small box appeared in his hands. He opened it to see a small assortment of candies. Each one when eaten would cause the consumer to undergo a physical transformation. He finally arrived at his destination and Balthazar smiled and got a little turned on knowing who he was going to soon see. He quickly wished himself invisible and he conjured up a gift box to deliver his present in with a note, from a longtime fan please enjoy these home made candies and I hope you enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed your movies., Balthazar smiles once he knows everything is ready and he puts the delivery in front of the door and he knocks. He waits a few minutes but soon the door unlocks and opens. Balthazar sees an absolute dream in front of him. He must take a few moments to realize he isn’t dreaming, that yes standing in front of him is indeed Zac Efron. 

Balthazar stares slack jawed as Zac looks around for who knocked, and he soon notices the package on the ground. Zac picks it up and reads the note, he walks out into the hall looking for anyone. Balthazar takes this opportunity and he steps into Zac’s apartment and looks around. Soon Zac gives up and he returns to his apartment and Balthazar turns to look at him. As Zac closes the door and steps closer to him he notices that he smells of body wash and noticing his hair is wet Balthazar guesses he had just showered. Balthazar had seen all the movies and shows Zac had been in but to really see him showed that the cameras and pics only catch so much. Balthazar had seen Zac’s most recent Instagram pics and he drooled at the hunk that Zac had become but in person he was so much hotter. Zac’s beard framed his jaw perfectly and his eyes sparkled with a charm and energy that drew Balthazar in. 

Zac was wearing a muscle shirt that hugged his broad chest and showed off some his pecs from which Balthazar could tell Zac hadn’t had to trim it off, so his natural chest hair was there. Zac was also wearing a pair of stylish grey sweatpants that hugged his but and crotch perfectly. Balthazar was so glad he was invisible because if Zac could see him, he’d probably laugh at how awe struck he was by Zac’s handsomeness. Zac was looking at the candies and the inside of the lid that described what candies were which, he grabs one that looks like a peach and pops it into his mouth. Zac closes his eyes and savors the flavor, he loved home made things and the candy tasted amazing. Zac is walking to the bedroom with the box in hand and as he does Balthazar follows and watches the first candy take effect as Zac’s butt swells and becomes an even better bubble butt that gets so large his sweat pants ride up the crack a little. When Zac gets to the bedroom, he happens to catch his rear in the mirror and he reaches back grabbing it smiling as he notices the results of all the squats he’s been doing. Zac’s phone rings and he answers it, “Hey bro, yeah I’m getting ready for the party right now I just got a little distracted.” He laughs, smiling “No I was not checking myself out, yeah I’ll see you in a bit.” He puts the phone down on the bed and walks into the closet and walks out putting a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt on the bed.

Zac slips out of his shirt and throws it into a hamper and next he takes off his sweat pants. Balthazar blushes when he realizes that Zac wasn’t wearing any underwear and now Balthazar can really see just how perfect his butt is. Balthazar watches Zac grab another candy but he’s admiring Zac’s form too much to notice which one. Zac turns and walks to a chest of drawers and Balthazar gets a glimpse of Zac’s cock. He feels himself get hard in his pants and he reaches down to palm himself briefly. Zac pulls out a pair of designer briefs and slips them on, the briefs hug Zac’s larger bubble butt and he adjusts them a bit trying to make them fit better. As Zac walks back to the bed Balthazar swears that Zac’s package seems just a bit larger. At first, he thinks it’s just Zac’s newest asset causing the briefs to sit a bit tighter until he sees Zac’s package swell more and he hears the fabric start to strain a bit. Zac adjusts the front pouch wondering why the underwear is suddenly fitting so tight. “Damn they must have accidentally shrunk a bit the last time they got washed.”. Zac palms his bulge and let’s out a soft moan as he does and smiles, “Well whether I get lucky tonight or not, you’re definitely getting dealt with tonight you horn dog.” 

Zac grabs the shirt and slips it on and quickly buttons it up. Balthazar notices that it hugs Zac’s chest and shoulders and wonders if he owns anything that doesn’t, not that he minds. As Zac buttons the shirt, up he grabs another candy, this one Balthazar notices is round and looks like it has a bunch of small air holes in it, Balthazar knows which candy this is, and he smiles as he thinks of how Zac will react to it once it starts to change him. Zac finishes buttoning the shirt and grabs his slacks and puts them on, once he buttons then he grabs another candy this one an exact match to the previous one just in a white chocolate form. Balthazar’s eyes widen as he knows how one of those candies works but he’s never seen someone eat two before. Zac puts on a belt as he swallows the candy down and he looks at himself in the mirror and nods his head in approval. As he grabs his cellphone, he notices how he feels a little full, he thinks of eating the candies, but he’s only had four, even homemade that wouldn’t explain the feeling especially as it gets stronger. Zac rubs his belly to settle it a little. 

As Zac removes his hand Balthazar notices that Zac’s shirt is fitting a bit tight around his belly too. Balthazar watches as the shirt gets tighter as Zac’s belly swells looking like he’s eaten a large meal. Zac’s belly lets out a loud gurgle and it causes Zac to look down to finally notice his small paunch. “What the fuck, how the…. what the fuck?” Zac rubs his belly and feels it swell and press against his hands as he does causing his shirt to tighten even more. Balthazar smiles and rubs his hard on even more as he watches a fantasy of his come true and in real life not a dream. Zac keeps rubbing his belly groaning as it keeps swelling and pushing against his shirt tightening it even more. Balthazar watches as Zac’s belly swells until it matches the size of a decent beginner belly and it keeps going. Zac continues groaning as his clothes get tighter and tighter. Balthazar notices that Zac’s belt is really digging into his expanding belly and he can hear the leather stretch against the mass it’s trying to contain. Balthazar watches as Zac continues rubbing his expanding belly trying to think of someway to stop it and Balthazar notices that the shirt is starting to lose the battle against what it’s trying to hold prisoner as Balthazar notices that he can see the skin of Zac’s belly peeking out from between some of the buttons of his shirt. 

Soon the sound of leather stretching fills the air and Balthazar and Zac watch as his belt gives up the battle and snaps off causing Zac’s belly to surge forward several inches tightening the shirt even more and causing the pants button to soon groan from the strain. Balthazar is surprised that none of the buttons have popped off yet, but he knows it won’t be long until the lose the battle. Balthazar can see the bottom of Zac’s belly peeking out from under the shirt and more and more is appearing as the shirt rides up, soon exposing Zac’s belly button that’s getting deeper as he gets larger. Soon there’s a groan from Zac and Balthazar watches a satisfying sight as the button at the bottom of the shirt finally gives in and pops off and shows more of Zac’s wonderfully large ball belly covered in a perfect amount of hair. Zac widens his stance as his belly keeps swelling now so large and jutting out so far in front of him that he looks pregnant.

Balthazar watches as Zac’s clothes tighten around his arms and legs but it’s not with air but it seems his arms and legs are growing with muscle. As Balthazar walks around Zac he takes in the sight of him swelling larger and larger, Balthazar even notices that Zac’s butt has gotten larger too causing his pants to tighten even more causing another pop to sound as the pant’s button pops off. Balthazar walks back around to the front of Zac and he notices that as he was walking around Zac even more buttons had popped off. Now there’s only a few buttons left. one at the very top of Zac’s belly and two over his chest. Zac’s belly now looks like he’s now 9 months along and expecting triplets. Balthazar finally decides to be brave and he reaches forward and puts his hand on Zac’s belly feeling it swell under his hand. Zac’s eyes open at the touch but soon Balthazar starts to rub it and soon Zac has his eyes closed and he lets out a soft moan.

Balthazar keeps rubbing noticing that Zac is still swelling, and his clothes are still putting up a fight, that they will eventually lose. Balthazar keeps rubbing Zac’s belly and soon he notices something else pressing against Zac’s pants as Balthazar notices one of his favorite parts of the swelling candy. The eater would discover that their belly would become more sensitive to being touched and this sensitivity led to them getting turned on as the attention to their expanding form was erotic. Balthazar keeps rubbing Zac’s belly and he soon watches as Zac’s pecs swell causing the buttons over them to pop off fully opening the shirt. Zac slips the shirt the rest of the way off and as he reaches down to take his pants off, he hears a rip as his larger bubble butt wins the battle against his pants. The pants soon rip off the rest of the way as his thighs and calves swell with muscle leaving Zac standing in his briefs that look even further painted onto his larger butt and package. Balthazar keeps rubbing Zac working his way up his belly to his pecs as he rubs his nipples causing Zac to moan louder as he gets harder. Balthazar keeps rubbing Zac all over except for his package, he wants to save the best for last.

As Balthazar is rubbing Zac’s thighs and he rubs his inner thigh he watches Zac’s cock swell even further as it rises to full attention and he soon watches and listens as the briefs snap causing Zac’s cock to bounce and rise slapping against the bottom of his belly causing Zac to loudly moan. Balthazar backs up and looks at the delicious site in front of him. Zac’s legs, arms, and chest have all filled up with muscle, but the true star is Zac’s belly that’s a massive juxtaposition to the rest of his muscular form, even though Zac’s belly makes it look like he swallowed a small parade balloon, it’s a beautifully large and perfect ball belly. Balthazar walks up to Zac and resumes rubbing his belly gently pushing on it causing Zac to step back until he eventually falls back and lands on his bed his belly sticking into the air high above him.Balthazar keeps rubbing the belly as he slowly kneels in front of Zac’s crotch, finally he decides to reach out and rub Zac’s cock. He touches Zac and he feels hot and firm to the touch as he wraps his hand around Zac, Zac let’s out a deep moan thrusting his hips up a bit as he starts leaking precum. Balthazar continues stroking Zac as Zac loses himself in a pleasure level that he’s never experienced. Zac knows that he should be freaking out, but he’s so turned on that he’s just laying on the bed rubbing his belly and reeling in the pleasure that he’s feeling. 

Balthazar keeps stroking Zac until he finally gives into his own urges and he uses his tongue to lick slowly from the base of Zac’s cock all the way to the tip slowly circling his tongue around the tip. This action causes Zac to moan loudly and mumble out “OH FUCK ME!!!” Balthazar smiles at Zac’s exclamation but he knows that this visit isn’t about doing that. Balthazar keeps licking Zac’s cock slowly until he’s constantly moaning and lost in pleasure. Balthazar thinks of his clothes disappearing and now he’s naked as he reaches down and starts stroking himself and he uses his other hand to fondle Zac’s balls. He keeps fondling Zac as he wraps his lips around Zac’s tip, soon he starts sucking Zac’s cock down hollowing his cheeks as he blows him. He starts bobbing his head to match the pace of him stroking his own cock, working his hand and mouth from tip to base. Balthazar focuses on working Zac’s cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat until his nose touches Zac’s pubes. Balthazar starts picking up the pace fueled by his own drive and Zac’s loud moans. After several minutes of stroking himself and giving Zac the gift, he’s always wanted to him soon hears Zac moaning and grunting and watches his balls start to tighten and Balthazar quickly makes sure the tip of Zac’s cock is in his mouth and he uses his tongue to taste Zac some more and to help Zac reach his climax. Finally, Balthazar feels his own climax arrive and he knows that Zac isn’t far behind. He keeps using his tongue and hears Zac let out a loud moan as his climax finally builds to the point of no return.Balthazar gets ready for Zac’s final load and soon he sees Zac’s balls tighten for the last time and soon his reward hits his tongue and he quickly swallows it down and keeps going swallowing each spurt as Zac cums. 

Balthazar feels his own climax hit as he shoots his own load and moans around Zac’s cock forgetting to swallow as some of Zac’s load runs down his chin. He feels and hears that Zac is finally finishing and he keeps Zac in his mouth until he feels that he is finally starting to soften. Balthazar pulls his mouth off Zac and gives the tip one last lick to enjoy the flavor, Balthazar uses his fingers to wipe the cum off his chin and he sticks his finger into his mouth and sucks them clean. He stands slowly and looks at Zac still in the after glow of his orgasm. Balthazar knows that his fun is done for now, so he thinks about Zac’s belly deflating until it’s gone. He watches the belly shrink like a ball losing air until soon Zac’s abs are back, and Balthazar can see his gut raise and lower as he breaths but his powerful abs are still there. Balthazar looks at Zac and admires his handiwork. He has Zac stand and he looks at him in all his glory again, Balthazar decides to return his muscles to his previous size but for fun he leaves Zac with the bigger butt and package. Balthazar thinks about Zac’s clothes mending and reappearing on the bed, he has Zac get redressed in the muscle shirt and sweats he had first seen him in from after his shower. Balthazar leaves Zac standing by the bed paused in time, Balthazar decides to do one last thing before he leaves, he kisses Zac on the cheek and he backs up smiling. Balthazar walks out of the bedroom and out of the apartment closing the door behind him, he walks outside of the apartment building still smiling and he makes sure that Zac will think he had just pulled his clothes out of the closet. He waves his hands again and watches as everything resumes around him and the walks down the street wondering who he would make his next delivery to and when he would see Zac again because aside from experiencing one of his fantasies with Zac he had several others he just knew that for sure next time Zac would know that he was there and they would both have an experience they’d never forget.


End file.
